History
by darkestboy
Summary: In the TARDIS, both Rose and new recruit Adam are curious about the Doctor's history with the Daleks. However, how much of it is he willing to divulge? Deleted scene from Dalek.


**Name:** History  
**Characters:** 9th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Adam Mitchell, Daleks, Davros  
**Synopsis:** In the TARDIS, both Rose and new recruit Adam are curious about the Doctor's history with the Daleks. However, how much of it is he willing to divulge? Deleted scene from _Dalek_.

The TARDIS was spinning in the vortex and with any luck; the events of the underground station in Utah in 2012 would be a distant memory. The Doctor had been shocked to see a lone Dalek, shocked that it massacred enough people before apparently letting itself die. He wondered if this 'death' would be enough for him to move on himself.

Rose had been spending the good part of twenty minutes showing Adam as many rooms in the TARDIS to further elaborate just how much bigger on the inside the spaceship really was. She had also taken the liberty of giving him his own room, not that the Doctor had minded too much.

Well, there was a tiny part of him that was unsure of Adam but he seemed harmless and Rose seemed to like him so he reasoned that there couldn't be anything wrong with having another person around. The Doctor also got out of his train of thought as soon as the pair of them strode back into the console room. The Doctor turned his focus mainly to Adam.

"So what do you think?" the Doctor asked, not looking for approval but interested in the young man's opinion nonetheless.

"It's certainly not what I would've imagined a space vessel being," Adam admitted. "Then again, from what I've seen, you're definitely a man of many surprises."

"How do you mean?" the Doctor wondered.

"That Dalek back in Van Statten's place," Adam continued, "and I'm not trying to speak out of line but what history do you have with those creatures, the Daleks?"

"Maybe we should change the subject," Rose butted in, keen on diffusing whatever spark of tension this conversation could lead to. She wasn't just trying to protect the Doctor but Adam also.

The Doctor took a sharp intake of breath and considered what to say or do next. The look on his face was unreadable, which meant that neither Rose nor Adam could tell whether he felt insulted or would just answer the question as best he could.

"You don't have to answer if you want," Rose offered.

"Sorry I brought it up," Adam mumbled, though not unkindly.

"No, it's okay," the Doctor replied to the both of them. "My history with the Daleks is long standing. I've have many altercations with them, it's just the Time War was the first time I lost everything."

"The Time Lords," Rose murmured softly, getting closer to him, offering out her hand which the Doctor took, though not immediately.

"Yeah," the Doctor confirmed. Then his mind drifted, thoughts suddenly flooding back into his head of one of the most deadly of encounters he had with the evil race and their deranged creator.

_"You'll suffer for this, Doctor. You'll lose everything I promise. You will not best my Daleks."_

Those were the dying words of Davros, which the Doctor had the misfortune to hear. The evil creator's ship was heading towards the Gates of Elysium, near the Nightmare Child. This had been the first year of the Time War. Many Time Lords had perished as did many Daleks and other creatures. The Sontarans had been excluded from the war, much to their disdain.

Davros' screams were murderous, echoing far and wide at deafening volume. While the Doctor didn't have the utmost of sympathies for the evil creator, no-one deserved a death as brutal as this. He had wanted to save Davros but he was too late and even though he was safe in his TARDIS, a legion of Daleks were also coming his way to avenge their creator's death. It might not have been his fault for Davros' demise but clearly the Daleks held him responsible.

"Exterminate," screamed a legion of Daleks as they opened fire on the TARDIS. Luckily the protected shielding kept the Doctor safe.

Realising that the Doctor was showing visible signs of distress despite not actually saying anything further, Rose decided to change the subject.

"Um, shouldn't you be showing Adam that this baby goes into space as effectively as time?" Rose chided the Doctor.

"You're right," the Doctor smiled at her and then Adam. "I think it's time to show you a bountiful future in the furthest of galaxies. You interested?"

"Can't wait," Adam appeased, knowing full well that he didn't get his question answered but also realising that perhaps he shouldn't asked in the first place. He watched as the Doctor began to set the console to a certain destination with Rose eagerly at his side. He could see that there was something more than friends with the two of them.

- The End -


End file.
